


Dr. Daddy

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [41]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blame the English Degree, Established Relationship, I Don't Know the Difference, M/M, Post Mpreg, Sick!Hannibal, Sinus Infection/Sinus Headache/Sinus Pressure, Teething!Hanni, Tired!Will, Winston is There Too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is sick, Hanni is fussy, and Will is trying his hardest to care for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. If you spot mistakes (I seem to mix up my words) then let me know! No hurt feels ...
> 
> An Anon prompt that I wrote .... then reread the prompt a few minutes ago and realized I missed everything but the sick part. Sorry.

It took Will Graham all of six seconds to notice that Hannibal was unwell. From across the room he could see how tense the older man was. His palm was on the counter, supporting more weight than necessary. 

“What’s wrong?” Will asked, placing his son in a high chair and making his way over to Hannibal. 

“I’m fine.” His forced smile was not surprising. He moved past Will and over to the one year old boy who instantly reached for him. “Good morning, sweet boy” He ran a knuckle over the boy’s cheek and when his smile returned, it was genuinely affectionate. 

Will crossed his arms, and Hannibal sighed when their eyes met. He hoped it would have gone unnoticed that he had not picked the babbling toddler or buried kisses against his neck in order to hear him squeal happily. 

“I am fine,” Hannibal repeated himself, less confidently this time. “It is only a sinus headache. I should not be contagious and I will make sure to pick up some medication on the way to work.” 

“Ah-ha,” Will said, knowing whatever it was, Hannibal would be down playing it. “Go back to bed. I’ll pick up the medicine.”

“I have a twenty-four hour cancelation policy,” he said, face hardening, ready to argue if it came down to it but clearly not up to it.

“You’re going to be useless,” Will said, hoping it wasn’t taken as harshly as it sounded. 

“Your lack of faith is understandable but unnecessary,” Hannibal informed him. “These sessions fail in comparison to the talks we shared in my office and do not require the same level of attention. I will not let a few small aches and pains prevent me from doing my job.”

Will’s hand went up to Hannibal’s face, cupping the cheek, gently running his thumb under the right eye. “You’re warm. Must be hard for someone like you to be deprived of your sense of smell.” 

The confusion only lasted briefly, and then suddenly, Hannibal was sprinting towards the stove, turning off the flames and glaring down at the burnt protein scramble.

“Was your point really worth our breakfast?” Hannibal demanded, annoyed and angry though only the narrowed eyes gave him away. He threw open the window over  
the sink and starting to push the charred food down the garbage disposal. It might not have been completely inedible but it was not fit to be served by his standards.

“Leave it,” Will said, coming around, trying to take the pan away. “I’ll take care of it after I get you some medicine. I’ll call your patients on the way to the drug store.” 

“I did not agree to stay home.” It was said with far less determination than the previous argument, which Will found encouraging. 

“You can go to work,” Will said with a sigh. “But I’m going to call your patients and tell them you’re not coming in today. Do you really want to call them all back and have to explain about your overprotective boyfriend?” 

“Overprotective?” Hannibal raised a brow. “Manipulative sounds more fitting.” 

“That’s ….” Will shook his head, eyes rolled up as he smirked. “That’s not even worth a reply.” 

Hannibal glanced over at his son and then Will. He could argue, and probably win but the effort seemed not worth the energy. He could hardly breathe, his head felt heavy and his face ached. He wanted nothing more than to rub his face but would not risk making himself appear any weaker than he already had. 

“I can have the medicine delivered,” Hannibal finally said. 

Will shook his head. “I need to pick up some teething rings. Winston stole the last one and hid it.” He turned and winked at Hanni. “Going to help Daddy get the medicine for Papa?” 

“Papa,” Hanni happily giggled and lifted his hands. “Up, Papa.” 

“In a bit, Hanni,” Hannibal promised, coming and lowering himself until he balanced on the balls of his feet so they were at the same height. “Let me see that smile?”  
Hanni grinned, showing off his six teeth, and as beautiful as they were, Hannibal was focused on the bottom incisors. They could be felt at this point but aside from the redness and some fretting, they were yet to make an appearance. 

“Beautiful,” Hannibal declared, tickling the baby’s foot before standing back up and heading to the refrigerator to taking out a container. “I cut up some carrots and apples to help sooth him with the chewing. Just make sure Kasey knows not to leave him alone with them.” 

“She knows,” Will said, opening it and giving his son a piece of an apple. “But I think I’ll keep him home with us today.” 

“Us?” Hannibal glanced at his phone. “You have plenty of time before your first class to finish all the errands and-” Hannibal stopped as Will grabbed him by his belt, tugging him close and then pushing towards the kitchen door. “You do not need to manhandle me.” 

“Your mouth says no,” Will grinned, turning the doctor around and smacking him on the ass as he sent him on his way. “You better be in bed by the time we return!”  
Hannibal opened his mouth to argue that a teething baby and a sick lover might be too much of a undertaking but in the end held back. Will was very capable and if it proved too much for the younger man, he would learn not to mess with another man’s patients. 

**^**

Will pulled up outside of the pharmacy, and glanced into the backseat. Hanni had fallen asleep on the ride over and he was tempted to leave the boy as he ran inside. He spent quite a bit of his childhood alone in the car with instructions to keep it locked and not to leave for any reason but that had been different time and place. The news stories were enough to make him risk the tantrum. 

He tried to be gentle as he lifted the boy up, hoping his son would sleep through the trip. 

Hanni woke up, whimpering before he even opened his eyes. 

Will hushed him, bringing him close and rubbing his back. “I’m sorry, buddy, I know. Daddy’s such a bad man but Papa needs to get his rest and we both know he won’t leave your side if I’m not there. Who’s my good boy?” 

Hanni whinnied as if Will was asking for too much but his daddy was not discouraged, cooing at him even when he noticed the size of the line. The whimpering turned louder and he started squirming. Most people ignored them but the middle aged man in front of them glanced back, expression a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion.

“He’s teething,” Will explained, not exactly apologetic. The man simply swung back around and walked over to a pharmacist once one became available. 

“You should try giving him whiskey.” 

Will really didn’t want to turn around and acknowledge the speaker, having sworn to feed the next person that gave him that advice to Hannibal. He glanced over his shoulder at the elderly lady and caught her smile. Too old. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” he muttered, hoping that would be the end of the conversation. 

Hanni’s cries grew louder and Will bounced him, trying to distract him from the pain. 

“Worked on all four of my kids,” the lady behind him continued. “They turned out just fine. Well maybe not Jeffrey, but he was always an odd one.”  
Will nodded, without turning around this time, grateful that it was his turn and he didn’t need to respond to that statement. 

“Don’t give him any whiskey,” the young pharmacist said at the end of their transition. His voice low so as not to offend the woman. 

“I guess I can wait a few more years,” Will said, just as softly, trying to smile but felt it come out as a grimace. Between that and the way he didn’t meet the man’s eyes makes him think child services might be called.

Hanni’s cries had only grown louder once he was back in the car seat and away from the comfort of his father’s arms. 

“It’s not going to hurt for much longer,” Will promised, cupping the boy’s face and leaning in close. “It’s going to be all right.” 

“Daddy!” Hanni wriggled, trying to grab on to Will’s shirt. “Up!” 

“Just hold on for me, all right? Papa isn’t feeling well either.” 

“Papa,” Hanni said softly, quieting to a sniffle. 

Will smiled, dried the wet cheeks and his nose before getting in the car. 

**^^***

Will took the long way home since it always calmed the boy and by the time they pulled into their driveway, Hanni had fallen back asleep. This time it was from exhaustion and so he didn’t wake up when he was taken from his car seat. 

Inside, Will could hear movement from the kitchen and it took all of his self-control not to storm into there and demand to know why the other man wasn’t in bed. Not waking Hanni took priority and he laid the boy down in the playpen that stood in the corner of the dining room. 

“What are you doing?” Will asked once in the kitchen, voice pointedly low to make Hannibal aware that their son slept just a few feet beyond the door. 

“Breakfast,” Hannibal answered just as quietly. “I could not sleep and being the kind lover that you are, you left without eating.” 

Will snorted softly, the anger fading as he moved closer. Hannibal shifted slightly, not wanting to move far from the food. “Smooth talker, aren’t you? I’ll take over. Get some rest.” 

“I’m nearly-”

“Bed” Will said, cutting him off and shoving the white paper bag into Hannibal’s midsection.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. 

“Please?” Will tried again, voice softer and smile just bordering on indulgent. Hannibal wasn’t fooled by it but left with only a few instructions a petulant scowl. 

**^^^**

Will was just getting the last of the protein scramble off the frying pan when Hanni made it clear that he was awake and unhappy. The scream startled him, even after all this time, causing his hand to jerk against the hot pan. 

He growled in frustration, ignoring the pain as he set the pan down and hurried out of the room.

Hanni cries instantly turned to whimpers as he held his arms up, fingers folding and unfolding. 

“Daddy’s here,” Will said softly, pulling the boy up, letting him rest against his shoulder and returned to the kitchen. “We need to be really quiet for Papa. He needs to get some rest, remember?” 

He set the boy in the highchair and wiped his face, smiling at him because that always made the boy smile back. “That’s my good boy. Bet that tooth is really bothering you today, hu?” 

Will went to get some cold juice that Hannibal had made the night before and some ice for his hand. By the time he returned, Hanni had most of his hand in his mouth, chewing on the fingers. He pulled the hand free and gave him the plastic cup with two handles on the side. It was his first big boy cup and both fathers made sure to praise him when he used it properly. 

Hanni was soothed by the cool liquid and Will was finally able to get them both fed. 

**^^^^*** 

He wasn’t at all surprised to find Hannibal on his side, tablet in front of him. It took him getting closer to realize that the man was actually asleep. Will grabbed the tablet, causing Hannibal to jerk back slightly.

“I was reading,” he muttered into his pillow, a touch annoyed at himself for not having heard Will come in.

“You were sleeping,” Will said, trying not to smile. He though Hannibal sound like a child, trying to protest an early bed time.

Hannibal opened his mouth to argue. It felt like he had only closed his eyes for a moment but realized he could not be sure how much had passed. “What time is it?” 

“Almost noon. I put Hanni down for a nap. Think you could eat something?” 

“Toast,” Hannibal replied, not because he was hungry but because he knew Will would worry if he wanted nothing at all. 

“How are you feeling?” Will sat on the bed, wanting to reach out and touch the other’s face as he had that morning but knew the skin would be sensitive. 

“Uncomfortable,” he admitted after a moment. 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you sick,” Will said softly. “Hurt, yes, but never sick.” 

“Eating healthy can only help so much.” 

“Eating the healthy,” Will muttered, head shaking but smiling. “You’re the worst.” 

Hannibal shrugged and laid on his back. He rubbed his face, wincing at the pain when he touched his swollen eyelids. 

“Don’t move,” Will said heading into the bathroom. Hannibal huffed, feeling too tired to give any kind of verbal response. 

A moment later Will returned with a wet, warm hand towel. He laid it over Hannibal’s face, only leaving his mouth and chin uncovered. 

“It should help loosen the blockage,” Will told him, though he was sure the doctor knew. “Think you can get past your OCD to have toast and tea in the room?” He saw the corners of the mouth turn down and laughed. “I’ll bring it to you.” 

“Peppermint,” Hannibal softly mumbled, as Will neared the door. 

“Yes, Master,” Will threw over his shoulder.

“Good boy,” was said a bit louder but in the same breathless tone as Hannibal fell back asleep.

**^^^**

Hanni always had good timing and Will was right at the half way point of making lunch or what would probably end up being an early dinner, when the intercom picked up the sound of the boy crying. He needed just a few more minutes to get the beef tender before it could be removed from the pot and the barley could be added. 

He could have run upstairs and grab the boy but had learned his lesson when it came to being careful in the kitchen. 

A few minutes wouldn’t hurt though it pulled at him and made it hard to focus. Winston wasn’t helping as he whined at the kitchen’s doorway. He was always under the impression that if neither of the fathers were instantly at the boy’s side when he cried that it was due to them not being able to hear it properly and took on the responsibility of letting them know that they were needed. 

“I know, I know,” Will told him with a frustrated sigh but couldn’t bring himself to make him stop.

_‘Ein Männlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm’ ___

The low voice on the intercom filled him with relief and anger all at once. The crying stopped and the singing continued. Will quickly finished up the stew and left it to simmer as he ran up the stairs. 

“Give me my baby,” Will told him, arms outstretched. 

“I’m not contagious,” Hannibal said, giving the boy a squeeze before handing him over. 

“I know,” Will said, sounding slightly apologetic. “Even if I didn’t, I know you would never do anything that might hurt him. I also know that you’re not at your peak and shouldn’t be handling little squirming monkey boys.” 

The last part was said with a tickle and Hanni let out a squeal. “Ma-key!”

“I see where your alliance falls,” Hannibal grumbled playfully at the boy. 

“Come on, Papa,” Will said, a head nod towards the door. “We’ll tuck you in.” 

“I thought I would have a few more years before he was forced to help me into bed.” 

Will buried his smile in Hanni’s hair and slipped his free arm around Hannibal’s waist, pulling him closer. 

**^^***

Hanni shook his head, face wet and red, lips tightly sealed as Will tried to get him to eat. 

“A few more bites?” Will begged, tired, and ready to call it a night. “Be a good boy for Daddy and open up.”

“No!” Hanni shook his head, little brow furrowed. 

“You don’t get to tell Daddy ‘no’,” Will told him, his own brow furrowing in frustration. “Open up.” 

Hanni’s lip trembled at the tone and burst into a new set of tears. Will sighed, setting the spoon down and leaning back in his chair. 

“I can take over,” Hannibal said from behind him.

“You should be resting,” Will said, and leaned his head against the other’s midsection when he came closer. For a moment they pretended their toddler wasn’t wailing. 

“I cannot stay in bed all day.” 

Will nodded, understanding the need to move around even when unwell. He stood up so Hannibal could take his seat. 

“Now then,” Hannibal said, facing the child. “Are we supposed to be having dinner?” 

Hanni ignored him and confined to cry.

“Help, Papa, sweet boy,” Hannibal said, getting a spoon full of stew ready. “What sound do dogs make?” 

Hanni quieted down, looking up at his papa.

“Doggies.” Will laughed as leaned over Hannibal’s shoulder. “What sound do doggies make?” 

“Afff!” Hanni said, giving his best version of ‘arf’. When he opened his mouth to do it again, Hannibal snuck the spoon in.

Hanni frowned as it was pulled out, food remaining in his mouth, but was soon smiling as both fathers told him how good he was. 

“Now I don’t believe I quite caught that. What sounds does a dog make?” 

Will’s arms went around his neck, chuckling at how he refused to use words like ‘doggy’ but sang along to the boy’s shows when it was just the three of them. They managed to get a few more bites in before the one year old refused to indulge them anymore. 

“Want me to heat you up a bowl?” Will asked, turning to the fridge, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hannibal stand and sway. 

He turned just in time to catch his arm and a handful of his robe. 

“I’m all right,” Hannibal whispered into his ear, and Will realized he was still holding on tightly. “Only a momentary loss of equilibrium.” 

“Right,” Will nodded, but didn’t let go until Hannibal was back in the chair. “That settles it. Hands off the precious cargo until you’re back in working order.” 

Hannibal nodded, already coming to the same conclusion and caught Will by the wrist as he walked by. 

“When did this happen?” he asked, turning his hand to get a better look at the burn.

“Breakfast,” Will said, shrugging. “It’s nothing serious.” 

“I did not notice it,” Hannibal said, sounding apologetic. He brought the palm to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss before looking up. “I should have noticed.” 

“You can’t do everything, all the time,” Will told him. “I need you to trust me.”

“I do.” 

Will smiled, unconvinced but unwilling to push the issue. He knew Hannibal trusted him with his life and the life of their son, but letting someone take care of him….. if it ever came natural to Hannibal, it was long gone and forgotten.

“Down,” Hanni demanded from his high chair, wiggling in his seat. 

“Guess someone needs to stretch their legs,” Will said, letting the matter drop as he freed the boy from his confines. 

They moved to the family room, where Hanni refused to stay still until he was tired and cranky again. He crawled on to his papa’s lap and stuffed his hand into his mouth. Hannibal sang to him softly, rocking him until Will came back with a cooled teething ring. 

“You look exhausted,” Will said, standing up with the half asleep toddler in his arms. “Why don’t you lie down and I’ll bring you up some more tea?” 

“I would prefer wine,” Hannibal told him, rising slowly until he was sure he would not fall over again. 

“You’re getting tea,” Will responded with a snort and went to put their baby to bed.

**^**

Will had been looking forward to sleep only a way a person with a teething child and a sick lover could. He didn’t realize how much everything ached until his back hit the mattress and he had to stifle a groan. Hannibal was still awake and he did not want the older man to know just how long the day had been for him. 

He rolled over, kissed the side of Hannibal’s chin and told him to wake him if he needed anything.

In the next hour the coughing from the other side of the bed started to come more and more frequently. Will could feel his shoulders shake with the effort to suppress it. 

After another bout of coughing Hannibal swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Are you all right?” Will asked, ready to get up despite the feeling of being drained. 

“I should sleep in a different room,” Hannibal said, his voice horse. “Allow you a few hours of rest.” 

“No,” Will shook his head, sitting up and placing a few pillows behind him and one on his lap. “Come here.” In the dark he could see the head tilt. “Come on…” He sighed, exhausted. He really wasn’t up to explaining the forty minutes he’d spent on YouTube, trying to find ways to help before putting it away and deciding that a man  
like Hannibal would prefer medicine to internet home remedies. 

“How do you want me?” Hannibal asked, moving closer. 

Will simply tugged on his arm until Hannibal’s head and shoulder were on the pillow, keeping them elevated above his body. 

“Comfortable?” 

Hannibal nodded, not comfortable but finding himself a lot more relaxed now that he could touch Will. He had been trying to keep his distance during the night so as not to disturb him. His hand went to Will’s thigh, comforted by the strength of the muscles he felt there. 

Will turned Hannibal’s head to the side. “Breath through your mouth and tell me if I’m doing it wrong or if you want me to stop.” 

He used his index and middle fingers, moving them down the muscle that ran from just behind the ear down to the neck. He repeated the processes four more times before turning Hannibal’s face in the opposite direction and repeating it. After that he repositioned Hannibal again, head straight this time and ran his index fingers from the bridge of his nose down to the cartilage, fingers making small circles as he added pressure. 

“Does it hurt?” Will asked. “I mean … is it too much?”

“No,” Hannibal managed, the discomfort thinly disguised. 

Will kept it up for as long as he thought it was necessary, aware that Hannibal would not stop him. He ran his fingers from the bridge of the nose to the skin under the eyes a few times, relaxing the muscles before running a finger over the eyebrows.

“Going to have to help me out here, Dr. Lecter,” Will said, unsure how to locate the spot he needed and not wanting to mess it up. 

“What you are looking for is the supraorbital notch,” Hannibal explained, taking Will’s fingers in his hands and tracing his brow until they were where they needed to be. “The supraorbital nerve passes-”

“-rain check on the biology lesson,” Will cut him off softly, his fingers making the same circles as before as he slowly increased and decreased the amount of force he used. After that he ran his fingers over the Hannibal’s forehead, once again trying to relax the muscles.

“Any better?” Will asked. 

Hannibal felt the sinus drain down the back of his throat and clear up, though not as much as he had hoped it would. It had hurt, his face being sensitive but he found himself continuing to relax as the pressure started to ease. Exhausted, all he could do was nod. 

Will started again, repeating the steps until he realized the other man had fallen asleep. He was surprised by how little he minded the uncomfortable position he was in. He ran his hand through strands and adjusted himself as best as he could. 

Tomorrow would come too soon and they would pick up where they left off. He didn’t mind the running around and arguing if it ended as it had that night, with Hannibal asleep against him, soothed by his touch and his alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Got some time on my hands - hope that means more posts.


End file.
